


Pizza Making

by Olol



Series: coffee shop adventures [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Kakashi decided to treat a certain pink haired coffee shop owner to dinner. A romantic night almost came to a crashing hault with a silly apron, but Sakura would make it up to him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: coffee shop adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Pizza Making

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a cute story of them making dinner together. It developed its own mind apparently. Hope you enjoy, comments appreciated

Kakashi looked around his house trying to make sure everything was in its rightful place. He was not a slob by any chance, but tonight was special. He and Sakura had been dating for about a month. A smile came over his face when he thought back to their first date: how she pulled the book out of his hands, their long awaited kiss, and so much more. She also told him he was not allowed to read for anyone but her. ‘Your voice is like liquid sin. I refuse to allow anyone else to hear it. I want it all for myself.’ He then proceeded to make sure her voice became hoarse, wanting it all to himself.

Shaking his head he went back to the task at hand. Sakura had finally completed her catering job, he had gained a few pounds due to being her official taste tester. She was completely exhausted after the job and he wanted to treat her for once. This led to Kakashi standing in his kitchen. He had spent the last two hours cleaning, while he knew Sakura didn’t care about dog hair being everywhere he did. He made sure all the manuscripts he was working on were put away, no longer where they scattered on his desk, coffee table, and kitchen table. He couldn’t believe it when he found a missing chapter of one of the books mixed into one of the others. His Icha Icha collection was tucked away as well, although Sakura did mention a certain scene in one of them. No, he needed to focus.

Yet again Kakashi was looking around his kitchen. It took him forever to figure out what to make for them tonight. He finally decided on homemade pizza. While he was no chef he did know how to make a kick ass pizza dough, thanks to being stationed in Italy at one point. He had made the dough before he started to clean and was ready to get it out of the fridge. He looked around trying to prep the toppings. A bark got his attention.

His dogs were staring at him again, Pakkun in particular. Over the last few months he couldn’t understand what was up with Pakkun. He thought he may have come down with something and had taken a break from taking him to Sakura’s coffee shop. He didn’t want to get any of the other dogs that visited there sick. Kakashi had taken to working for part of the day at her shop as well, wanting to be around her as much as possible. Jiraiya was fine with it as long as he got his work done, he was lucky he could read anywhere. Well he could read anywhere when he wasn’t distracted by his favorite view.

Soon the doorbell rang, prompting all the dogs to go running. Crap he forgot to put them in the backyard. He set down his knife that he was using to chop the eggplant. Getting to the door was like going through a maze. Bull refused to move at one point, his deep bark cutting through the others. After a 5 minute struggle he was able to open the door.

“Sorry I’m early, but thought it would be nice to help you cook. Plus, I really wanted to see you.” Sakura was wearing simple black skinny jeans with a long sleeve light blue shirt that revealed her right shoulder, he could see her black bra strap with how the shirt was sitting. He soon found arms around his neck and a kiss on his cheek. Kakashi pulled her into his house, closing the door behind her with his foot. He tilted her head up and captured her lips. He always loved the taste of coffee and whatever flavor profile she was experimenting with. Tonight it was blackberry. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, hands exploring each other.

A few whines and Pakkun pawing at Sakura broke their kiss apart. “There is my favorite customer. I’ve missed you, hope you are starting to feel better, little one.” Sakura bent down to give Pakkun a scratch behind his ears, making the pug melt like butter.

“Are you going to introduce me to the others?” Kakashi wasted no time in introducing Sakura to all his other rescue dogs. Sakura was over the moon in getting to meet the dogs she had heard so much about. She always wanted a dog, but never got around to getting one.

Sakura then took Kakashi’s hand. “Lead me to the kitchen chef.” She couldn’t help the smirk crossing her face.

Sakura then took in Kakashi’s appearance. It seemed no matter how many times she saw this man he would make her heart beat like she just ran a marathon. His outfit was simple with grey jeans and a black T-shirt, what got her to stop in her tracks was the apron he was wearing. She then broke out into a fit of giggles.

“What are you wearing?” Kakashi had to raise an eyebrow at that.

“Clothes?” After a brief pause he realized what she was staring at. He looked down in horror, forgetting that he had put his apron on when he made the pizza dough and decided to keep it on while cleaning. The blood drained from his face.

Sakura started to laugh harder, tears falling from her eyes. The most gorgeous man she had ever met was wearing a ridiculous green apron with pictures of three men plastered all over it. Each picture had them in various poses and scenes. One of the men had thick eyebrows and seemed to favor the peace sign in his pictures. One had spiky brown hair and black eyes who was usually pictured with some sort of plant. The final guy she had seen in her shop a few times, he always had a toothpick in his mouth, and each picture was with different women.

“I forgot I had this on.” Kakashi went to hastily remove the offending piece of cloth from his body.

“Where did you get that? Did you lose a bet or something?” Kakashi didn’t answer.

“Oh my god you lost a bet! What was it? Oh please tell me.” Sakura had her hand on his arm tugging at his sleeve, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

“It was stupid really. I don’t know why I kept this stupid apron.” Sakura continued to stare at him and he caved. “We made a stupid bet one night when we were drunk. Gai was saying how he would make the prettiest woman out of the group. This led to a huge debate and one thing led to another, soon it was decided that each of us would wear a dress and heels. We then had a show in front of our friends. One of them decided the best course of action would be to do a sexy dance as well. The loser would have an apron made with the others pictures on it that they would have to wear to work for a week.” Kakashi figured she would figure out the outcome.  
Sakura continued to laugh, her sides were burning.

“Please tell me there are pictures!” When she cleared the water from her eyes she looked at Kakashi, he looked like a kicked puppy. She went over to him, her hands weaving through his hair. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Should I make it up to you later?” She started peppering kisses up and down his throat. Her hands messaging the back of his neck. Sakura soon felt his hands grasp her ass pulling her closer to him.

“That may make me feel better. First things first, let's get dinner ready.” Both of them summoning their self control they pulled away from each other.

Kakashi started to chop more topping options. He thought chicken, caramelized onions, and garlic would go nicely with the eggplant. He also wanted to do a traditional margherita pizza as well. “What do you want me to do, chef? I’m at your disposal.” That little minx, he at times forgot how sultry her voice could sound. It was like a jolt of lightning when down his spine.

“You are supposed to relax while I cook for you, but if you insist, you can assemble the salad. I have everything already to go into it.” They fell into an easy silence, standing next to each other, sides touching. Once Kakashi was happy with how the toppings looked he was ready to roll out the dough. He floured his counter, cutting the dough into equal halves. “Do you want to help stretch out the dough?”

Sakura looked at him with a glint in her eyes. She had taken one of the halves playing with it in her hands. “I may need some help Chef. Could you show me what to do?” She made sure she didn’t over work it.

“First you have to flour your work surface, we don’t want the dough to stick.” Kakashi stood behind her, guiding her hand to the flour and helping her sprinkle it. “Don’t be too handsy, we don’t want to overwork the dough.”

“What’s wrong with being handsy?” Kakashi had to brace himself with the counter, caging her between his arms. He had to rest his head on her neck.

“We don’t want tough pizza dough. It doesn’t take kindly to rough treatment.” Kakashi couldn’t help himself as he pressed her against the counter more.

“Hmm. Can you show me how to do it?” Sakura put her hands on Kakashi’s. She was starving currently and hadn't meant to enter this game. Her heart started to pound when his hands went over hers, helping her pull at the dough.

“Gentle pulls as you rotate the dough. That’s it, you are doing such a good job.” Sakura rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

“That look’s perfect. Are you ok with putting the toppings on this one, while i get the other one ready?” Kakashi loved the feel of her body against his, but he will not forget his goal for the night. He was going to treat her to dinner that he made and dammit they will get to enjoy it while it is fresh out of the oven.

Sakura settled into making the margherita pizza as Kakashi made quick work of rolling out the other pizza. “Show off.” She couldn’t help it as she watched him toss the dough in the air and soon placed it on the counter. It seemed before she could blink both pizzas were in the oven. Kakashi had poured her a glass of wine and started to show her around.

Sakura took in Kakashi’s house. There were hardwood floors throughout, the walls were shades of greys, he had some old fashioned light fixtures and pictures of his various dogs on the hallway walls. She was surprised to find that he lived in one of the older row houses in the city. The molding looked to be the original mahogany wood. The doors were custom made and looked to be 10 feet tall, at least, taking her back to an older time. She could tell that his dogs meant a lot to him. She was excited to see his office, he had told her about all of his books, and she couldn’t wait to see them.

As Kakashi led her through the door to his office she found herself lost for words. There was a mid century modern desk in the center of the room, the walls were a deep forest green. Manuscripts scattered about, a sleek top of the line desktop, and an old leather chair light brown in color. However the true show stopper was the built in bookcases. Taking a deep breath she could smell the old leather bound books and wood. Sakura dragged her hand along the spines of the books, her fingers occasionally tracing the embossed lettering of the books.

Kakashi took in Sakura’s eyes full of wonder as she walked around his office, she looked like a kid in a candy store. “This is marvellous. All the inspiration from being around these books… you have so many first additions!” Kakashi went to stand by her, he liked the picture she made standing in his office. Before he could speak the sound of the timer going off interrupted him.

“It appears dinner is ready. Do you have a preference for where we eat?” Kakashi went to take the pizzas out of the oven, as Sakura went to dish up the salads.

“It’s a beautiful night out, do you have a patio set?” Sakura was watching him as he took meticulous care of cutting the pizzas.

“ It just so happens I do.”

“Let's eat outside.” The dogs excitedly barked as the duo moved outside with their food and wine. Sakura’s stomach was rumbling loudly with the prospect of eating soon. The moment they sat down she couldn’t help it as she started to eat. “Mmmm… oh my god this is so good.” Sakura was in bliss, it had been so long since someone had cooked for her, let alone anything this delicious. She couldn’t control the sounds coming out of her mouth.

Meanwhile Kakashi was becoming slightly uncomfortable. The sounds she was making should not be allowed and the almost orgasmic look on her face. Kakashi never thought he would be jealous of a slice of pizza. He had to shift in his seat and he attempted to enjoy his meal.

“I didn’t realize you were such an amazing chef! I don’t think I have ever felt so spoiled before.” Sakura was on cloud nine, she didn’t realize that Kakashi looked puzzled.

“You are treating pizza like I made some sort of rare delicacy.” Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Most of the time someone offers to cook something for me they start out making it, but they then end up having me do most of the work and clean. So this is the first time that I didn’t actually do all of the work. You are the first one who actually had most of the meal ready before I got here. I think most of the time the guys who had offered always intended for me to do all the work, but didn’t want to say it out loud.”

Kakashi’s eyes softened, even someone who cooks all the time deserved a break. “ I guess I’ll keep spoiling you then.” They fell into conversation about their day.

Sakura described how Konohamaru was trying to impress one of the other workers only to fall flat on his ass when trying to do a parkour move. Sakura and Kakashi had ventured over to his swing bench, it was more of a bed then a bench. Kakashi was laying on his back with Sakura partly covering him, they both were gazing up at the night sky. He had his arm wrapped around her and couldn’t help but venture down her backside.

“Jiraiya is having a hard time finding another person to do the audio for his new book. He actually had an idea I wanted to ask you about.” Why the hell was he bringing this up now, he didn’t want to kill the mood.

“Hmm do you really want to talk about work right now?” Kakashi had to lift his head as he felt her straddle him. Sakura started to kiss along his jaw and ventured down his neck.

“What are you doing?” He could feel her hand travel down to the button of his jeans undoing them with ease. Sakura then started to move down his body, trailing kisses along the way.

“I hope you didn’t forget my offer from earlier.” Kakashi had to lean his head back. How could he foget her offer from earlier about making it up to him for laughing at that stupid apron. He could feel her move his jeans out of her way and then his boxers. Kakashi was already semi hard from just laying next to her and groping her ass.

“Sakura” he moaned out loud. She was working him first with her hand, she had settled for a lazy pace and long gentle strokes.

“I can never get over how beautiful your cock is, how it stretches me so deliciously.” Sakura had taken to licking the head of his penis, just working the tip. She then went towards the base, working his balls at the same time, she slowly ventured back up and in one motion she encased him with her mouth. She took him all the way in, gentle suction at first then she started to bob her head up and down. She used her hand to message him, as she worked him with her mouth. Whenever she got to his tip she would swirl her tongue around his head before heading back down. He could feel the pressure building.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum!” Sakura just gave him a hum as he released into her mouth, she swallowed it all.

Kakashi was brought back to the present when he felt her shift on him. She was now sitting on him, her hips slowly grinding into his now flaccid member. She licked his neck and soon their lips were connected. Kakashi could taste himself on her, but didn’t care. His hands started to explore. He started at the back of her neck and then ventured to the hem of her shirt and went under to his first goal. He could feel the lace pattern on her bra, tracing the outline of her breasts, with ease he unclasped her bra. His hands went to her nipples, pinching them as he sucked over her shirt. Sakura didn’t seem to mind as she somehow removed her bra without taking off her shirt. Her sounds encouraging him more, plus those hips grinding into his lap. He could feel some wetness on his member and had to look down. She wasn’t wearing her pants anymore.

“When did you? How did you?” His member was back to life.

“Uhh! I re...removed them….when I was …. Oh … sucking you… needed to touch my… myself… they got in the way.” If it was possible he got even harder, he couldn't believe he missed her pleasuring herself while also pleasuring him. “ I need you inside of me now!” Sakura took hold of him and slowly sank down, both of them letting out moans. He could feel her hands on his chest as she set her pace, it was fast and erratic. Her inner walls clenching him tightly.

Sakura was in heaven. He always stretched her in the most amazing of ways. Trying to keep her balance was difficult due to the swing moving back and forth under her actions. She had to lean over him, bringing him in for a kiss as she tried to continue. Kakashi’s hands went to her hips, helping her move up and down. She could hear his moan in frustration and before she knew it their positions were flipped. Kakashi wasted no time in picking up his pace, he was going hard and fast. “Oh god...harder… so close.” her legs wrapped around him bringing him in closer. Sakura brought her hand to her clit rubbing circles. It didn’t take long and Sakura found herself arching back. Her walls tightened as she came.

“Fuck!” Kakashi’s deep voice made her tighter. Kakashi could feel her walls milking him as she came. He continued to pump in and out, soon he found himself joining her in completion.

Kakashi rested his head in the crock of her neck as he came, moaning her name. He felt like he was moving and soon realized it wasn’t due to his orgasm, but their current location. They were still on his swing, outside, where the neighbors could see if they decided to peak outside. Sakura’s arms wrapped around him and he found his words cutoff before he could even speak with her lips. Her squeak broke the kiss when he laid down on top of her. He quickly rolled to his side taking Sakura with him, he realized they were still connected.

“That was amazing.” She swung her leg over him, bringing their bodies closer. Kakashi had to look around, he didn’t see any of his neighbors, thankfully most of his yard was hidden by all of the trees and bushes surrounding the perimeter.

He started to feel raindrops as they laid there. “We should move inside.” Sakura had nuzzled into his neck and he could feel her smirk.

“But you are inside.” This woman was going to be the death of him, especially as she wiggled her hips. He could feel himself stirring again.

“Inside the house, it looks like it is going to rain soon.” Sakura’s pout was adorable as she agreed. Begrudgingly he pulled out of her, feeling their fluids dripping onto her thighs, and put himself back in his pants. Kakashi then took to looking for her pants to give to her.

Sakura had sat up, feet dangling over the edge of the swing. The moment she saw Kakashi pick up her discarded bottoms she got up. Her shirt was long enough to cover her enough, as it just fell a little higher than mid thigh on her. When she got the idea to have sex on the swing, she realized her shirt would provide her just enough cover if any of the neighbors saw them. If Kakashi had tried to take her shirt off she would have protested, but was surprised to find him just going to undo her bra. She thanked years of locker rooms during her athletic years as she removed her bra without needing to take her shirt off. She was self conscious in her younger years and never comfortable with her smaller chest.

“I don’t think I need those yet, in fact you have a little too much on. Come on let’s get inside.” Kakashi looked dumbfounded as Sakura waltzed into his house, his dogs following her. He couldn’t help but zero in on her fabric covered ass. He got just a glimpse of her bottom cheeks as she stepped into his home. She turned her head to look at him with a mischievous smile on her face, lifting her shirt over her head.

“ I don’t think you have shown me your bedroom yet.” Kakashi quickly scrambled in after her, discarding his clothes the moment he closed his back door. Her giggles filled his home as he lifted her into her arms carrying her to his bedroom. As he crossed the threshold he closed the door, he didn’t want to be interrupted by creatures with 4 legs.

______________________________________________

Sakura woke to the delicious smell of coffee wafting through the air. She stretched her limbs, burrowing herself in the comfortable bed and blankets. She soon heard a door open. “No, don’t jump on the bed.” Before she knew it four dogs joined her on the bed, lifting her head up she saw Kakashi holding two coffee mugs. “Coffee.” She greedily reached out to take one of the mugs, sitting up and reclining against the headboard. Kakashi joined her, one of his arms draping over her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. They drank their coffee in silence for a few moments.

“What was it you wanted to ask?” Kakashi almost forgot he mentioned that. “Well, Jiraiya got an idea to have two people read for the audio recording. He wants a male and female to read, and he wanted to see if you and I would do it.”

Sakura spat out her coffee. “What! You can’t be serious.” Sakura had been joking when she said she didn’t want Kakashi doing the audio part, she hadn't realized he would take it seriously, and now this.

“It could be nice and you would get to see where I work.” Sakura couldn't resist the chance to see him at work. “Fine.” Sakura soon found her coffee mug being taken out of her hands and she was pulled down. “Let's make sure we have enough reference material then.”

_________________________________________

**Pakkun’s thoughts**

Pakkun didn’t like that Kakashi was busy in the kitchen. He also didn’t like that he hadn’t been to the coffee shop over the last couple of weeks. His hope faded every week for unlimited treats. Pakkun also realized Kakashi was in a happier mood. Tonight would seal the deal that a pretty pink haired coffee shop owner would never be in his life, Pakkun just stared at his owner.

He heard the doorbell ring. All of them rushed the door wanting to know who was coming over. The moment it opened Pakkun’s heart soared, it was Sakura. Soon the two were kissing and talking. Pakkun couldn’t help but walk over to her and demand attention. He refused to share with the others, he met her first. The ear scratches didn’t last long enough. Soon he was watching them making dinner together and walking around the house. Pakkun realized how perfect the two fit together.

He sat with the rest of the pack as they watched them eat, he cheered internally when the two laid together on the swing. However, Pakkun had to evert his eyes with what soon was taking place, but he could still hear the sounds. The two were acting like animals. When they were done he was happy to see them go inside, where humans should spend their quality time. The night was filled with more sounds behind a closed door.

Now Pakkun found himself kicked off the bed after Kakashi laid Sakura down, her moans filling the air. Pakkun and the rest decided it was a good time to give the two space. As he turned to leave he couldn’t help his tail wagging. His plan worked perfectly.


End file.
